dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurricane Beat
Hurricane Beat is a Wind Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the second Special Attack Move of Wind. *Japanese Kanji: 暴風乱打 *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Usage Condition: You have to win at Scissors after a loss to use this Move. *Effect: Send a pair of tornadoes to converge on your opponent, lifting them up into the air! Jump up and rapidly kick them in the face, then backflip and smack them away with your tail! Availability It was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (New; 078-風; ft. Afrovenator vs. Carcharodontosaurus) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (085-風; ft. Deltadromeus vs. Carcharodontosaurus Featured Character: Laura) *Kakushin 1st Edition (061-風; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Saurolophus) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (064-風; ft. Utahraptor vs. Torosaurus) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (069-風; ft. Megaraptor vs. Tsintaosaurus) *Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (058-風; ft. Fukuiraptor vs. Fukuisaurus Featured Character: Laura) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (070-風; ft. Szechuanosaurus vs. Triceratops) Hurricane Beat Card 7.jpg|Hurricane Beat arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Hurricane Beat Card 1.jpg|Hurricane Beat arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Hurricane Beat Card 5.jpg|Hurricane Beat arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Hurricane Beat Card 6.jpg|Hurricane Beat arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Hurricane Beat Card 2.jpg|Hurricane Beat arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Hurricane Beat Card 3.jpg|Hurricane Beat arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Sheer (Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) (never used), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Used By: Megaraptor (2nd), Ace *Debut: Amazing Treasure Race (Megaraptor), Two Shoguns are Better than One (Ace) **Used In: 58, 63, 67, 69 *Used to Defeat (Megaraptor): None *Used to Defeat (Ace): Gojirasaurus, Afrovenator, Lexovisaurus *Effect: Send a pair of tornadoes to converge on your opponent, lifting them up into the air! Jump up and rapidly kick them in the face, then backflip and smack them away with your tail! *Other: It was first used on a boulder by Sheer's Megaraptor to prevent Jim from reaching the Blue Cosmos Stone, but after Ace defeated her, Max reclaimed the Move. Rex later had Ace start using it. It is Ace's sixth Move Card. TCG Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Card Code: DKDS-067/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 63 anime scene *Effect: :+800; If your opponent's Dinosaur in this battle is a Grass Dinosaur, your opponent loses 2 Life Points after the battle. Trivia *An anime scene featuring this Move is also seen on the TCG Move Card Spectral Hurricane Beat (Ep. 58). *It is one of the few Move Cards of the Space Pirates' that was used by the D-Team/Alpha Gang after reclaiming it from a dinosaur defeat. The other ones were Green Impulse (obtained from Foolscap's Shantungosaurus), Heat Eruption (obtained from Sheer's Mapusaurus), Anhanguera Dive (obtained from Foolscap's Pachyrhinosaurus), and Hydro Cutter (obtained from Genie), though it's unknown which dinosaur Terry's Magma Blaster card came from. Gallery Hurricane Beat (Megaraptor) 07.jpg|Meg using Hurricane Beat on the boulder Hurricane Beat (Ace).jpg|Ace kicking Afrovenator with Hurricane Beat Hurricane Beat (Ace) 14.jpg|Ace hitting Gojirasaurus away Hurricane Beat.png|Hurricane Beat in the arcade (Allosaurus atrox vs. Anchiceratops) Hurricane Beat end.png|Hurricane Beat's flipping end Meghurricane.png|Spectral Hurricane Beat TCG card Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:TCG Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:D-Team